How to Find Your Own Heart A Draco Malfoy Story
by LittlexxMissxxSunshine
Summary: "I was lost without you. You're by far the only one I want and ever will want...and the only person who's heart I've ever hurt this bad, needless to say, we have both equally lost hope."
1. If I Only Had the Heart

**AN- Heeeeere's Draco. Please leave reviews. This is a completely random story that crossed my mind in the matter of seconds...Which is ironic because I like it more than most of my ideas lately. Welp, read up! Au revior...**

_**June 13th- Year 6**_

The last time I saw her deep, dark eyes stare at me pleadingly was the night I watched Dumbledore fall from the tower. She knew there was something different that day by the way I'd acted. I tried to stop myself from whatever I was doing that gave it away, but somehow she knew me too well to distract. Even though I'd already neglected her and even though I'd treated her with more resentment than I could imagine treating her with in the beginning just to keep her safe, she still came back to me.  
If I hadn't have felt the way I felt for her, I would have thought her behaviour revolting. The way she always came back to might remind someone of a pet returning to their master. But I knew it was because she loved me. And I loved her too. Too much to keep her by my side and too much to keep the truth from her.  
I thought I'd escaped dinner without anyone noticing. I should have known better, she was the reason I had to leave. It felt like a weight in my stomach and my throat. I couldn't breathe, couldn't speak, couldn't eat, all because of her and the urge I had to be with her. Those doe eyes bore into me from the second mine had met with them. Seeing someone's arm around her made me sicker than usual, adding onto the weight I carried on my shoulders from rest of the ill-fate that night held for me.  
I hurried out of the tall doors, without glancing back to see her there behind me. All I had thought to care about was escaping the fever that had enveloped me. My face radiated heat. It burnt and when I wiped my forehead with my hands, I realized the temperature ran all the way to my fingertips. I rolled my sleeves up and loosened my tie, leaving the top two buttons of my shirt undone with hope it would provide ventilation.  
"Draco!"  
I tried to swallow down my anxiety but nearly choked in the process. Her voice made my nerves shake, more like butterflies but right now it only made me sick to my stomach.  
"Draco wait!"  
I rushed down the winding staircase, keeping my hand on the wall as if it would secure me from falling. Her footsteps got faster and faster, closer to me.  
"Would you please talk to me!"  
Her throat tightened, I could tell because her voice became high, fearful.  
"Leave me alone Libby! Stay away from me!"  
My feet began to work on their own, slower than the speed my mind wanted them to go. I wanted there to be miles between us, maybe my head would stop throbbing, and maybe my heart would stop aching. And I might even be able to catch my breath that had gotten heavier and heavier.  
I was struggling for air now, when I flinched at the touch of her soft, cool hand on my wrist. Her hand made a pathetic effort at holding me back, I waved her off even though she grabbed hold of my face right after.  
"Please just listen to me."  
I backed up against the wall, staying alert as if I was searching for an opportunity to dart.  
"No, you need to listen to me like you haven't done this entire time! Now it's too fucking late and I tried to warn you! You need to leave me alone! Let me go!"  
I grabbed her hands that were on the sides of my face, cooling those spots in contact down slowly. Her face was just as worried as mine, except hurt not anxious.  
"You don't make any sense though! I wish you'd just leave _us_ be and we could just go back to being"-"No! You don't understand Libby! You will _never_ understand! I can't even be seen around you! If anyone even saw the way I look at you it would all be a joke! I can't do this anymore Libby! It's not safe for either of us!"  
"That's not what it's about Draco! You've been hiding something else! And that's what's coming between us and I'm going to make it go away if it takes the very breath from my lun"-"Don't _say_ that! You don't understand what that means to me!"  
I had shoved my sweating hand over her mouth to keep her from swearing to do something I couldn't bare to hear her swear. My hand quivered to the tips of my fingers.  
"If you don't get away from me Libby...I'm going to have to hurt you." I shut my eyes regretfully, wishing I'd never blinked in her direction so I didn't have to face these consequences. "If I don't hurt you, someone else will. And I can't stand the thought of that!"  
She began to cry and threw herself around me, making me fall back against the wall. Her embrace soothed me and made my heart pound harder all at once. Heat rushed through my body but it wasn't because of panick. Her passion could distract me from anything. Like it had then. Before I could push her away our lips crashed together passionately. I couldn't help myself, knowing this might be the last time in this place that I'd get to see her, feel her heartbeat against mine and hold her like she was my own. As our mouths moved together like puzzle pieces I turned her and put her up against the wall, wrapping my arms around her tiny waist while she ran her fingers through my hair. I warned myself over and over again as I longed to continue pouring my heart into this. My heart raced and my head screamed wrong. Her hands crept around my back, slowly begining to send shutters up my spine until I broke away abruptly.  
She angered me most then, because I wanted her so badly. The voices in my head frustrated me when half of me said to comfort her and the other realistic half reminded me that I was only pushing her closer to pain.  
"Draco please." She begged in my ear but I was ready to reject it now and any other time after.  
I drew my wand, holding onto her.  
I kissed her forehead one more time before backing away.  
"Get away."  
She sobbed and shrugged cluelessly.  
"I don't understand Draco."  
"Did you not hear me! I said leave!"  
Although I trembled, she flinched like she hadn't before, circling around me so she was on the inside of the staircase, nearest to the edge.  
I stepped toward her, keeping my wand steady.  
"Draco please."  
"Are you fucking stupid! You're nothing but a filthy, worthless Mudblood! What makes you think I would want you around me! You're an embarrassment! I've never loved you! That's pathetic!"  
She cried harder, shaking her head in confusion.  
"But you change you're mind every second Draco! One minute you're telling me you need me and the next you hate me and can't stand the sight of me!"  
"Don't you get it? I need you to leave...Please Liberty Prince...Please don't make this harder than it already is."  
Her shaking body made me feel worse than I ever had. I'd never made her cry this hard. I'd never thought it would come to this. Every nerve in my body wanted to make her tears go away. I wanted to make her smile again but I wanted her to leave and be safe even more.  
I felt a bit of bittersweet relief as she turned to take a step, but only stopped again to speak to me.  
"But you're the only one Draco. I can't have anyone else with all these questions...I can't love anyone else. I love you."  
I closed my eyes and absorbed the sound. It calmed me, without taking away my focus, it just gave me the strength to persuade her.  
"Libby. I was lost without you. You're by far the only one I want and ever will want...and the only person who's heart I've ever hurt this bad, needless to say, we have both equally lost hope."  
She shook her head again in disbelief, taking a few steps back where there was no room.  
I swallowed hard, dove forward, and reached out to her all in once while my eyes widened. The moment was in slow motion. Every move that was made slurred by.  
"Nonononono! Libby stop! Stop, stop, stop!" My screams were too late, and I wasn't fast enough to catch her. I landed on my stomach, only being able to see her fall from where I now watched helplessly. Her screams were bloodcurdling to me. I couldn't stop shouting for her either, and reaching to her as if it would help.  
I was tormented the most I'd ever been in those seconds of my life. I watched my favorite girl, the girl I'd cherished and secretly loved with every bit of love I could produce fall stories down to a hard stone floor.  
I involuntarily jumped to my feet without watching her land. My feet took steps at a time, three four, sometimes five but it was never fast enough. I couldn't get to her quick enough. When I did finally get to the bottom, I fell beside her motionless body. Pained moans still escaped her mouth. I scooped her up without observing her furthermore. The race to the Hospital wing was a heartbeat in my mind. When I layed her down on the white bed and screamed for help her eyes cracked open.  
Liberty looked at me one last time. "Don't go Babe. Please stay with me." My voice was strained, I could barely get any air. "I love you. I love you Libby."  
Her eyes had some kind of light in them, it was like the look she gave me the first time we kissed. Scared shitless but full of hope.  
"Draco. Don't leave me."  
Her words were barely audible.  
I stroke the side of her face, trying to whisper things through my strained throat.  
I heard gasps from behind me but couldn't make up what the voice said past the sound of my sobbing.  
Before I knew, I was being pulled away by a set of strong arms that I struggled against. I kicked. I screamed. I shouted. I did anything I could think of to try and stop them from taking me from my angel.  
"Libby! Libby! I'm sorry!"  
I was dropped on the ground and the Hospital Wing doors slammed closed before I could rush back to her side.  
Gravity overpowered me, pulling me down with my sobs onto the cold marble floor.  
"Get up, you pathetic boy."  
Snape's voice was unwelcome, I couldn't deal with him or anyone else.  
"Leave me alone!" I kept my hands over my face so I wouldn't be disturbed any more.  
"Your emotions need to be contained Mr Malfoy. Control yourself, so you don't embarrass the both of us."  
I ignored him for a few more moments, until I heard his footsteps leave me and echo through the halls.  
Libby's voice rang through my eyes, buzzing like a fly that wouldn't leave me alone.  
Her famous last words to me were simple. She could have said anything, but she chose those ones.  
"Draco. Don't leave me."

I couldn't even do the last thing she wanted me to do before she left my life forever.

_"Oh if I only had the heart  
To find out exactly who you are  
You know I'd try now  
But it's just fine  
No you can't save me  
It's no fault but mine  
Please just blame me" -__The Maine_


	2. Killing Without the Draw of Blood

**A/N- On the eve of my seventeenth birthday, I now pronounce this second chapter of my story, duly open for the view of any willing readers. Enjoy. Review.**

**Yours Truly**

**September 2nd- Year 6**

I never noticed the Prince girl before until Potions class today.  
She stood by Potter and the other two, on her tippy toes to see clearly over their shoulders. Her mouth stayed partially open, while her eyes studied the couldrons set up on the display table. I wanted her to shift, so I could see her full face, but before she did, we were all excused to our tables. I made sure to wait to see where she went to work, so maybe I could get my station across or next to her.  
Next thing I knew, I found myself stutterig in front of her, only being able to stare nervously back into her eyes.

Yeah. Me. Nervous.

"D-Draco Malfoy. I don't believe I know who you are." I bowed my head at her for courtesy, which she rolled off with her eyes disapprovingly.  
"Yeah. I know who you are."  
I huffed with frustration, disappointed she wasn't pleased to introduce herself to me. My eyes fell below her angelic face for the first time, down to her petite shoulders that a burgandy lined cloak hung over snugly.  
_Gryffindor...Gryffindor?_ My facial expression reflect the disgust running through my mind when I discovered it. She clearly noticed I was repulsed by the annoyed look she gave me.  
"Well you going to tell me who you are or what?" I figured I'd continue the conversation anyways, and snarled when I demanded her identification.  
She shrugged as if she was trying to get a bug off her back.  
"What's it to you anyways? I'm a Gryffindor, you realize that now don't you?"  
The small but breathtaking girl looked up me with a smartass light in her eye, while I blushed alittle.  
"Wull nevermind you." I said reaching over to grab her paper. "Liberty Prince? Never heard that name b'fore."  
"I imagine not." The parchment was ripped out of my hands and she kept ignoring me, focusing on her potion like I wasn't doing her the pleasure of speaking to her.  
"What's that mean? Are you a mudblood?"  
She winced and the beetle she tried to cut open shot out at my face, hitting the stone wall behind me after I dodged it.  
"Look," She started without giving me eye contact. "I'm not going to say yeah, I'm a mudblood. That's like insulting myself isn't it? Regardless if I am or not, I wouldn't just say that. I'm not stupid, muggle-born or not."  
I halfway smirked at her offense, but the letdown of her being a mudblood was stronger than my amusement. I snarled and growled lowly in disgust.  
"With a reaction like that how could you not be?" I picked up the first ingredients in from of me and began with the assignment. Although she was no longer of any romantic interest to me, messing with a girl like this might be something new.  
She became aggravated that I stayed. I could tell because she would glance over at me everytime she failed at something, just to make sure I wasn't pointing and laughing. I only glanced back to embarrass her enough.  
"I can't focus when you keep huffing and puffing like that." I complained, sounding alot more annoyed than I was. She only responded by dropping her knife down violently, wiping her hair out of her face and groaning again with her high voice.  
"See this is why people like you shouldn't be here."  
"Ex-cuse me?"  
I chuckled and looked up at her when I finally got her attention.  
"Well, you heard me. If you weren't here you wouldn't be wasting our sweet time. Clearly you can't handle this."  
I waved my stirring rod at her to prove my point.  
"Shut. Up. You vaingorious braggart!"  
Liberty's shoulders rose and fell as she breathed heavily, furiously. I jumped alittle at her viciousness and then laughed because I had no idea someone so small could be so savage so quickly.  
Her jaw dropped and her hands were rested madly on her hips. "What are _you _laughing at?"  
"You're almost as bad as Granger."  
I finished laughing and kept chuckling here and there to myself, mostly just to piss her off more and succeeded greatly.  
Soon Professor Slughorn announced that our time was up, telling us all to gather around each table as he tested the potions. I stayed in back, making sure I could watch closely. Watch _her_ closely. She still fidgeted nervously, biting her nails, cracking her knuckles, shifting her wait, and glancing over at me several times as if my eyes bore into her. Her examined our table first, dropping a freshly picked red leaf down into her cauldron. It smoothly landed in the liquid, and after a few seconds we all looked up at Slughorn to see what his reaction would be. His bottom lip wiggled, and he held out his hand to signal us for patience. It became uncomfortably silent in the classroom. A few sniffled, and then a crackling roar began to amplify out of the cauldron. After the noise had grown so loud, and released fumes of deep blue smoke and sparkles through the air, it stopped entirely.  
Liberty rushed over to the side of it, and bent over to see inside, just in time for the last giant pop to explode right in her face. The steam settled, and she rose to reveal her glitter covered face.  
The class laughed at her failure, but she only shot a glare at me, to which I shrugged off and lifted my eyebrows as if to admit to being entirely right.  
"Well that's...that's very interesting Miss Prince...I have to say I've never seen that outcome before. Can't say what it's from either. Perhaps you're wearing alittle perfume and the contents happened to um...no no maybe not. Well moving on now."  
Slughorn giggled awkwardly while the croud followed him to the next table.  
Liberty's eyes stayed burning through me, sending evil deathwishes my way every second. Her heavy breathing picked up heavier and heavier into quick short breaths, then to sobs.  
I grinned and snorted humorously, as she shoved into me on her way out of the room.

...

**September 2nd- Year Six**

One of the last things I wanted to do was officially meet Draco Malfoy. After all the stories and terrible reputations I'd heard of him from Hermione and Ginny and Ron and every one of my other friends in Gryffindor, I had already hated him with a passion.  
Not until I witnessed him first-hand did I have my own idea about him. It was in the first potions class of the year that I noticed him in the far corner of the group, clenching his jaw painfully tight like he was thinking of something excruciating. After I stopped scanning him though, he watched me for the rest of the class. He even came to the same table as I, just so he could introduce himself. He really thought he was about to take my breath away when he first came up, then I saw him give my robes a once-over and that was it. I was no good, even if he thought I was attractive, the fact that I was in Gryffindor just put him beside himself. To add on, he mentioned statuses...me being a 'mudblood' like he called Hermione and every muggle-born here at Hogwarts. Just with that snarl that makes his snobby, high society up-bringing attitude reak and give you the notion to slap him. I was seconds from slapping him by the end. He had this way. It was the way he still put charm into it when he insulted me that made me hesitate to be pissed off. He _was _charming. Such a waste.  
Professor Slughorn didn't think my potion was that bad...I could hear it in his voice. It wasn't him that made me mad and humiliated. I simply couldn't take Draco's staring, looking at me as if he'd like to devour me. And then he talked to me like I was pathetic. A joke. I _had_ made a joke of myself, getting all flustered that he was there watching me and not paying a bit of attention to my potion.  
Rushing out of class was a huge mistake. I didn't realize it was until later when I saw Malfoy grinning after he looked at me.  
"Don't even worry about it Lib, none of us got that stuff right anyways." Hermione comforted me over dinner, only to be interrupted by Harry.  
"Yeah, everyone except for me that is."  
She smacked him on the back of the head and then turned back to me.  
"Really, that has to speak for itself already. If _I_ failed it...It's perfectly normal I suppose...for everyone else to too."  
We exchanged awkward nods and I bit my lip with a chuckle.  
"That really soothed my soul Mione. I feel my confidence is restored."  
Ron and Harry snorted at my sarcasm, Hermione shrugged helplessly.  
"I saw that arse talking to you in class t'day. How'd that go over? You like him? Isn't he a Sweetheart?"  
The boys giggled again while I cringed, glancing over at Draco sitting like a statue at the Slytherin table.  
It made me sick instantly. I wanted to storm over and begin ranting on him, proving my ability of existence at this school.  
"Oh yeah...I'd rather not talk about it." My stabbing of food had gotten more intense and all of their eyes widened.  
"Blimey, that bad eh?"  
Hermione gave Ron the shutup look and pulled her attention to Luna who was taking her spot next to me.  
"Hello everyone...why the sad look Liberty?"  
I rolled my eyes and promised myself not to be recalled one more time about Draco.  
"Nothing. No reason at all."

_**"The sharp thorn often produces delicate roses."**_


	3. Inevitable Means It's Never Gone

**A/N- Sorry it's been awhille. Had alot going on with switching classes and such. But ideas have been brewin' so here ya go. Reviews please!**

**Yours Truly**

**September 10th- Year Six**

Draco Malfoy sat next to me in three classes unfortunately. So three times a day I had to endure an endless supply of sick, cruel jokes and names. It only got on my nerves sometimes, but it all made me hate him more and more.  
I'd developed a radar of the days he'd give me more hell. I could tell when he was feeling cofident and when he was only grumpy, and his grumpy days were my time to strike back.

This day, September 10th, was particularly perfect. I'd just seen George in Hogsmeade that weekend, and he gave me a box full of knick-knacks after I told him about my new dilemma with Draco Malfoy. A victims survival kit to outstanding their bully. This was now the most George could do for me, which was weird because had he still been at Hogwarts with me, I wouldn't need to defend myself, I'd have an amazing boyfriend to do it all for me.  
"Can't you come back as a teacher and open a new class, like, Magical Science of Humor or something? Then you wouldn't have to leave would you?"  
He laughed even though I never intended to be funny.  
"Give me a bit of firewhiskey before you go on trying to convince me of that will you?"  
I shrugged hopelessly and groaned as he got up out of his chair across from me, holding out his hand to help me get to my feet also.  
"Don't laugh at me. This is no laughing matter."  
We continued to walk out of The Hog's Head hand-in-hand, out into the crowded street and stopped at the corner where nobody would have to shove past us.  
He laced his fingers with mine and took a step away from me.  
"Don't be moody now, you're tougher than he is anyways you know?"  
"Well not meaner."  
"Yeah but you don't have to be mean back...Just...kill him with kindness."  
"Are you encouraging me to mingle with the enemy George?"  
I giggled and shook my head unbelievably.  
"Well not necessarily. Lay a few jokes on the bloke and he'll leave ya alone. Never messed with me an' Fred did he? Because we never let it be any fun for him."  
He nudged me with his elbow like I was one of his friends.  
"You're just a philosopher at all of this then aren't you?"  
He frowned at me and crossed his arms.  
"You doubt me, see if I ever help you out. You know, on second thought give me those gadgets back I'm not sure you deserve such magnificence."  
"Don't flatter yourself now Georgy," I said turning away and guarding the cardboard box with my body while he reached out for it. He tickled my side and kept working at making me give it up. My only escape was to move into the traffic and the constantly moving wave of students that I forgot was there. Before he could pull me out of the way of the walkers, I had already been slammed into by someone's chest and fell to the ground.  
I gasped at the sharp pain as my box tumbled out of my grasp, releasing all of the contents around me and the feet of my opponent.  
I pouted for a moment, and then glanced up at the silhouette who's shadow now towered over me angrily.  
"Watch where you put your filthy feet, Mudblood! Trying to walk here!"  
All I needed to hear was the voice to know who it was. I blushed prefusely and huffed as I tried to get up quickly enough to say something back to Draco.  
"Hey, if you don't recall, you've got brakes Malfoy."  
George came to my defense and shouted before he headed off without a bit of sympathy.  
"Excuse me?"  
His snarl was evident even though he hadn't turned around entirely yet.  
George helped me up by pulling my arms.  
"Do I need to spell it out Princess? You basically plowed through her I think it would be wise to apologize."  
I bit my lip while George stepped in front of me, arguing as if it would make a different outcome of the conversation.  
"I don't converse with dirt, Weasley, I walk on it."  
Malfoy stayed facing us for longer than necessary, glancing up at George but keeping eye contact with me so it was more directed at me as well.  
Without any further dialogue he marched off arrogantly, with his chin held so high he would trip over a stump if it was right in front of him.  
"What a rotten little bastard!"  
I bit my lip and grinned alittle watching george fiercely throw all the objects back into the box and hand it to me.  
"What are you smiling about?"  
I shrugged and rocked alittle shyly.  
"You sure you don't wanna come teach? I need a bodyguard."  
His angry expression faded and he straightened up thoughtfully.  
"I'll sleep on it Darling."  
I giggled because I knew that would never happen.  
My sigh filled the silence that followed our laughter, and he leaned down to kiss my forehead softly.  
"It's about that time I suppose."  
"That time?"  
"Yeah I've got to get back to the shop. Can't let Fred run too long by himself. Not without his better half that is."  
I smiled and nodded approvingly.  
"Definitely not without you."  
He grabbed my face and kissed me lightly without hesitance.  
"The dinner table's calling my name anyways." I said turning away on my heel and strolling off without an official goodbye.  
I got a few yards away and noticed he hadn't moved yet, only watched me leave.  
"See you soon then Beautiful."  
"See you soon then Handsome."  
The first day of classes that week Draco entered DADA class exceptionally late with a dreadfully pained look on his face. On his way down the long classroom to our table in the front he shoved a pile of papers off of Neville's desk, threw Hermione's ink into a wall, and dropped violently into the chair next to me that was his.  
"Good morning Sunshine." I mumbled and scratched my name down onto the fresh piece of parchment in front of me.  
I could feel his glare burn into me and he sat there breathing heavily for a good minute.  
"I need a quill."  
"Do you?"  
He snarled and leaned forward to demand my attention.  
"Well?"  
"Well I don't understand what you expect me to do about it. Am I supposed to care?"  
"No your supposed to offer help, be resourceful if you're going to be there at all."  
"You didn't really ask poitely."  
"You suddenly care about manners after your rude job as a pedestrian yesterday?"  
"Ok let me rephrase that, you didn't ask at all."  
He cleared his throat and sat back in his chair.  
"Just give me something to write with."  
I rolled my eyes iratively and dropped everything I was doing to dig through my bag.  
And that's when my brilliant revenge revealed itself to me.  
At the bottom of my bag was a brand new Weasley product. This quill was seemingly normal, but as soon as pressure was applied to the tip of it, ink backfire instantly at the writer. The thought of black liquid exploding allover Draco's face made a big smile spread across my lips.  
"Hurry up I don't have all day."  
I sat up and handed it to him.  
He took it, observed it closely.  
"What kind is this?"  
"I don't bloody know, I just got it."  
"Got it from where?"  
"I don't _know_. The gettin' place."  
He snarled again as if he couldn't stand the sound of my voice.  
"Repulsive." He spat and leaned forward to write.  
"I'm glad our feelings about eachother are mutual."  
He didn't respond, only shot a glare at me.  
I kept a good eye on him while my moment of glory arrived.  
Without a second's wait after the time he pressed the quill against the parchment, a sizzling sound erupted from the utencil, along with six seconds' amount of splurgin black ink.  
It sprayed allover the place, but one large stream kept his face as the focal point. Surprisingly, and perfectly enough, he only stayed in the same position, apparently too shocked to do anything else to escape it's range of fire.  
The rest of our classmates watched as well, hesitant to laugh at first but ending with roars of amusement. I kept a smirk on and giggled to myself when it stopped throwing up on him. A look of fury had no absense at all when he turned to face me, his shoulders rising and falling rapidly with his angry breathing.  
He stood up abruptly, sending his chair back into the table behind us.  
"What the _fuck?_ Was that?" His entire arm slid acrossed his face, only spreading the ink further and I realized that the liquid wasn't washable, it only extended when there was attempted removal.  
Without my answer he stormed back down the hall he'd just walked up. Everyone kept laughing, with an exception to a few Slytherins who sided with Draco. Of course they'd never want their idol to get what was coming to him.  
Unfortunately I hadn't checked to see where Snape had been, so my reign ended quick as it had happened. After the Professor's presence was known, silence fell upon the classroom again, only filling me with resentment instead of fulfillment.  
"Unacceptable Miss Prince! Detention this evening!"  
I rolled my eyes at his pathetic failure at intimidation.

I could suffer a thousand detentions before I regretted that.

**September 10th- Year Six**

I felt the ink drying against my skin as I rushed down the halls, people snickering at me from every direction and pointing at the nuisance allover my face. I couldn't be mad at them, there wasn't a possible way I could get any worse than I already was. I shook all the way to the tips of my fingers with fury. If I saw that worhtless mudblood anywhere near me I would attack her, not even think about it before I did. She'd fueled the fire that had already been lit by something far more aggravating than her. I couldn't blame her for getting at me, but her timing was terrible. Her timing was always terrible. Every time she did anything to get under my skin it was on the wrong days. The wrong second for that matter. Nobody had that affect ever, I couldn't stop her with any insult, it would only get worse.  
I ripped the open the bathroom door, hitting some first year in the face which made a group of his friends shriek a few feet away.  
Everyone seemed to clear out after they saw me. Apparently there was a sign on my face that warned them a beast was about to break loose.  
I turned the hot water on high, scooping some up in my hands and crashing my face into it.  
After nothing black or even remotely close to a deluted version of the ink washed off I started to scrub harder, and harder, and harder and still nothing came off.  
I looked back up into the mirror, panicking more than I had in a long time from anything someone had done to me since that damned Mad-Eye Moody turned me into a weasel. This was multiple times worse because people could tell who I was.  
I shut off the water and turned away from my reflection. All I could do was close my eyes to calm myself.  
Her giggle still pierced my ears no matter how much I relaxed. Her smartass grin still stayed there in my vision, bold and bright.  
I rushed back out of the bathroom, past the frolicking groups of girls and boys who were entertained by me.  
I found myself in a empty corridor after I'd searched long enough, where a window seat welcomed my presence without a smirk or mocking remark. I must have sat there for well over three hours, thinking about everything that had made me so outrageous earlier. I thought about the Vanishing cabinet and even going back to mend it more. But I didn't I have the patience at the second. I thought about just quitting and leaving the damned school but I couldn't leave without completing my 'task'. I thought about leaving regardless, and maybe the Dark Lord would kill me and save me from misery. I thought about any way I could get off easily, and successfully came up with a few new ideas, but at the end of all of that, I still thought about Liberty Prince. I thought about how angry I was at her first. And then I thought about her differently. Her soft porcelain-like skin, her delicate voice, her small, breakable body, her full, tastey looking lips, her battery eyes, her button nose, her perfectly proportioned curves that topped any girl in the school regardless of her petite height. I caught myself sighing and swooning over her again. And then I stroke my ink battered face and reminded myself how much I hated her. Even though her fighting back made my day, I reminded myself how much I hated her. I hated it when she spoke to me and took my offensive remarks as a joke. I hated it when she walked away, leaving me in a delicious cloud of her scent so I had to suffer more in her beautifully fragranced trail. I hated it when she beat me to be hurtful. That was my game and she always was equally effective, not in the same way, in her own way. I sighed one last time, stroking the built up dew on the window sill and wiped it on my face, making all of the ink wet again. I begann working at it, again, while someone's footsteps finally disrupted my loneliness.  
I shouldn't have expected anything more. Only she would find me here out of mere coincidence. Only Liberty Prince. She didn't see me at first, staring at her like a hawk about to sweep in on its' prey, because I was fantasizing about any way I could hurt her at the moment. I kept at my face while my eyes followed her hips and long, bare legs that shuffled past me.  
Unfortunately she caught a glimpse of my shoes, shining in the sunset light. Her head ripped back quickly, and she paused all movement until she saw it was me. I changed my expression immediately from infatuated to disgusted while she hesitated to stop in her tracks.  
"Well what are you staring at then? Didn't get enough of it earlier?"  
She snorted and covered her mouth.  
"I was actually..." She slowly strolled over to me, clearly trying to play an angel this time around, or maybe that was just her when she wasn't defending herself. I didn't care to listen to what she had to say."I mean. I feel really bad. I'm sorry."  
I looked out the window and rolled my eyes as she sat down at my feet.  
"Even though you totally don't deserve my sympathy, I am indeed sorry. It's not like me to be a bitch. You"-" You certainly play a good fake bitch then."  
I began scraping my face with my nails angrily, so I wouldn't actually listen.  
"Well good. I meant to. If that's supposed to be insulting you failed. I'm trying to apologize and you are not even listening. Wow. You really are a dick."  
"How does this surprise you? Isn't that what all your happy little friends tell you?"  
She shrugged and cleared her throat, watching me get more aggressive but not remove a bit of ink.  
"You're making it worse." She scooted in closer and reached out to touch my face.  
I enjoyed the soft thrill of her skin against mine for few seconds, glancing over at her eyes that were glued to my face.  
"Don't fucking touch me!" I smacked her hand away, sitting up straighter to put space between us again. "Don't even talk to me."  
"Look, you can listen to me or ignore me!" She started ranting and I let my eyes stay on her. Her voice was a blur, I only gazed at her, took in the sight of her sitting there as if she was posing, with her perfectly curled bronze locks and rolled up white sleeves. Her burgandy vest fit her tiny waist and widened hips snugly, the pleats in her skirt allowed the material to fall around her thighs, eccentuating every curve of her long legs. I studied her to the very tip of her toe, which pointed out like a ballerina's, smaller than was even expected of her petite frame. "And whether you accept my apologies or continue on harrassing me, you're not going to get that ink off by doing that. Did you...Why are you staring at me like that? Did you just check me out? Oh my! You just undressed me with your eyes Draco, you might as well invite me to bed while you're at it!" She got up abruptly, huffing after she'd realized my undivided attention from her appearance.  
"Ew, are you mental? I don't see how anyone could even think about you like that! Make me want to throw up, keep dreaming I'll never invite you anywhere that close to me! I feel pity for George for once...or maybe not you both are equally repulsive."  
She stomped her feet and gasped.  
"Don't you dare talk about me _or_ George like that! You'll never have someone care about you the way we care about eachother, that's why you are the way you are! You're just mean! And pathetic! And lonely! And I couldn't care less if you ever took another breath again! NObody would Draco Malfoy! Nobody cares about you and no matter what you say that you think will hurt me, it won't change that you will never have me!" She stopped a second to take a breath. "Nothing you say even hurts me, so save your poor soul the trouble...if you even have one of those!"  
She turned and started walking away, anger taking over the very rhythm of her walk.  
"Whether it hurts you or not doesn't matter, because it sure gets under your skin enough to satisfy me."  
Even though I continued to speak nonchalantly she heard me loud and clear.  
"Forget me helping you with anything, plan on your face being screwed up like that for a very long time!"  
"Have fun in detention!"  
Her speech left me happier than I had been in days. In a sense that she clearly was thinking and dwelling on my every word as much as I was her's. And there was more than anger in her voice. More of something that I'd hardly ever heard in her while she spoke to me.  
And she'd imagined that I'd wanted her, she said herself. Even though I'd never admit to that, I was glad she caught on to my antagonizing.  
I licked my lips and smirked, standing up to strut down the hall. The markings on my face didn't bug me as much anymore, they were merely a new scar that would soon be gone.

_"He who seeks vengeance must dig two holes, one for his enemy and one for himself."_


End file.
